


The Suprise

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader tells the brothers she's pregnant, you decide which one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Sims and my sim is pregnant and I thought of this.

You stared at the little white stick in your hand, at the pink line.

You were pregnant.

You smiled big and grabbed the box. You walked to the outside garbage and threw it away, you didn't want Dean to know yet. You wanted to tell him.

You and Dean had been trying for a baby for a long time. Though, every time you thought you were pregnant, you were wrong. It saddened you but you were finally pregnant. Dean would be ecstatic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean sat down next to you and put his arm around you, pulling you in, "It's 6:30 and I should start dinner before Sam bitches, what do you want Y/N?"

You brightened, happy he actually asked what you wanted or your plan would be ruined, "Spaghetti."

Dean nodded and stood up, "Help me?" He held out a hand for you and you took, being led to the kitchen.

Dean took out a pot and a pan and sat them on the stove, "Will you get the sauce out?"

You nodded and went to the cupboard, excited, it was a preggo bottle. Dean got the noodles out and boiled water.

When he asked for the sauce you handed him it, staring at him, waiting.

Dean took the jar and looked down at it, seeing the note that said, _We're,_ in your handwriting.

You watch him read it and read it all again and then watched as it took a second for him to realize what you meant.

He dropped the jar of preggo.

Dean looked over at you, slack jawed.

"Are you really?"

You nodded and smiled, hands going to your stomach.

Dean whooped and scooped you into a giant hug, kissing you.

He squeezed you tight for a second before he was gone, screaming down the hallway to Sam.

"SAM I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! SAMMY!"


	2. Sam

You nervously waited for the 3 minutes to be up.

You were anxious. You and Sam hadn't been trying but you knew the signs and had decided to get a test.

When the 3 was up you looked at the test. You let out a harsh breath.

Pink.

Tears fell from your eyes. You were happy but you were scared of how Sam would react.

Sam was out jogging so you went to yours and his shared room.

You grabbed his laptop and turned it on, typing his password in. You went to Microsoft Word and in big letters you typed, _Congrats Daddy!_ and you put a little baby picture. You left the laptop open on his bed and hid in the bathroom, waiting for him to come back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam came back to the bunker and called out to you.

When you didn't reply he shrugged and went to the room.

He stepped in the room and stopped, seeing his laptop on and open. Sam walked up to the bed and read the message.

"Y/N?..."

You quietly opened the bathroom door and peaked out at Sam, who turned to you.

"Is this what I think it is?"

You opened the door and shyly stepped out, shaking your head yes.

Sam smiled brightly and walked over to you, wrapping you in his arms, kissing your head.

"I'm going to be a daddy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
